Silver: The begining of the end
by Marcus Rey
Summary: Naruto sonic crossover. Iblis accepted Silver as it's vessal and he and Blaze seal themselves away in a differnt demension. to bad the were acidentaly sealed in a boy. Jion Naruto as he shows Konoha what time can do to people. T for safty Maybe Romance


these ideas were banging on my head so much i got a headach and wrote them down. tell me your thoughts.

--------------11 years ago : Soliana-----------

The city was a flame the world on fire everything burning, two figures ran forward to the center were stood in all it's glory...Iblis. ten storys tall the mighty firelord wore armour of molted lava and rocks. The smaller of the two figure's shouted, "IBLIS TIME TO MEET YOU END!" The one that spoken glowed green as rocks were thrown at them from the lava. The rocks stopped at an invisable bariar and shot back at Iblis, he roard in responce. Silver, the small one sighed, 'This is going to take a while.'

--------------11 years ago : Konohakura------

The cries of a newborn echoed through the halls of the hospital. A medic dressed in white scrubs and a nurse carrying a small bundle approached the anxious father. The nurse handed the baby over, removing the cloth over the infants face. The father smiled brightly, finally getting to see his son. The little boy was small, but healthy. He had a head of dark blonde hair and even though his eyes were closed, his father bet they were bright blue. As he examined his son, the medic returned, a grim look on his face.

"Gomen, but the mother did not survive…"

The father was shocked into silence. His love was gone. They had been told she may not live through the birth but, he couldn't believe this was true. Father and son had no time to grieve as a shinobi with grey hair rushed through the doors, he was bleeding from his shoulder.

"Sensei! The Kyuubi is getting to close, we can't hold him off!"

A frown appeared upon the Yondaime's face. Glancing down, he saw his son was still sleeping. He sighed as he tried to think of what to do. Then, the village shook, like in an earthquake. Still holding his son, the Yondaime rushed to the windows. From there, he could see the giant orange fox, its crimson eyes staring straight into his own. At that moment he made his decision. Still holding the infant, he rushed outside and summoned Gamabunta.

"Gamabunta, the Kyuubi is almost to the village. We have to hurry and stop it!" Shouted the Yondaime.

"Are you sure you want to bring that child?" Asked the boss toad.

The Yondaime paused a moment. "Hai, I'm sure."

--------------11 years ago: Soliana-----------

Silver doged a rock and landed on the beast's head, "Take THIS!" He punched the hand striaght threw the fire lord's eye, and jumped off. It glew green and sank into the lava. The taller cat-like girl walked to Silver the hedghog, "It's over time for the sealing." Silver nooded as took out two emeralds, "Time to end this Iblis you cursed FLAMES OF DISASTER!" Silver shouted as he held the gems tightly in his hands. The flames roured as it got sucked into Silver. "Now seal us into a different demenshion!" Blaze nooded and shouted Chaos Control. A sphere appeard around them and they turned into an arow and threw a warmhole.

--------------11 years in ago : Konohakura---

"It's over time for the sealing." Gamabuta noded in resopnce almost sending Arashi off the head, "Time to end this Kyuubi you basterd fox." he ran threw seals and Arashi felt his life force being drain as Shinigami pulled out his soul. He didn't notice a arow shot threw Naruto...in fact no one did.

--------------present time---------------------

_He was shunned._

_He was ignored._

_Did anyone care about him?_

_Of course not._

_What a stupid question._

_There was no Iruka-sensei to help him._

_Iruka had died in the Kyuubi attack._

_The Hokage barely acknowledged his existence._

_So why did he live?_

_What was there for him?_

_Was there something in the darkness he could not see?_

_Was there possibly some light?_

_There he stood._

_He stood all alone._

_There he stands._

_Standing by himself._

_There stood Uzumaki Naruto._

As he walked down the narrow street, he reflected upon his miserable life. No one in the village of Konoha bothered to make friends with him. Of course, some tried, but that was years ago. He is ten years old now. He knew better.

When he was five years old, he had just started the Academy and some of the other children came up to him to play. This made him feel happy.

The day after that, those same exact people started to shun him too. Just like the adults that shunned him.

They said, "I can't be friends with you."

Others said, "Papa told me you'd just get me in big trouble."

Some went to the extent of pushing him while saying, "You monster! My Daddy told me you killed people!"

So that was how it was.

His black cloak swirled all around him. He wore only black. After all, he thought that his clothes should match his mood. All of his life was black. Nothing was but black. Black as the night. No, darker. Black as the death the Kyuubi brought. Yes, he was deep in a world full of deathly darkness. He is Uzumaki Naruto. A semi-normal human being. Semi because his skin was white. on his hands were green circles with a line going to his elbow. His left eye was yellow with a cat-like slit and his right was green with a cat-like slit as well. (I acutally met someone like this. minus the slits of cours.) at time things around him would float for a secound and then fall, or would catch fire. his hair was as white as the skin it sat on. His hair smooth reaching his shoulder's in the front three bangs over his face.

two years ago he found out about his tenet. (the fox only)

It was morning, the time of beginnings. Too bad Naruto couldn't have a fresh start. It became a routine.

Wake up at 6:00 AM.

Brush teeth.

Comb hair.

Change into clean clothes. (He wears all black: a black shirt, black cargo pants, black cloak, black boots, black socks, black headband (not the official Genin one (a regular sold-on-the-streets one) black gloves. (to hide the green circles.)

Burn all trash (which is his way of cleaning up).

Open windows (just a crack as to not let a burglar through).

Eat breakfast.

Close window.

Set out for the Academy. (7:00 AM)

He walked the half mile to school. Spring had just begun so buds were still forcing their way open. 'They have it so good. No worries at all,' Naruto thought enviously.

He arrived upon the threshold. No one dared approach him. He let out an automatic "Get away from me" vibe.

Today was the day. He was to be made a Genin. Everyone was excited. They knew they would pass. He knew that too.

The test would be easy. He was the smartest ninja there. Everyone knew that. He knew that too.

The classroom was full of people showing off their work from the years before. Some of the people glanced at him as he walked in, but they quickly diverted their gaze. They didn't want their first trip to the hospital before they started missions.

Naruto sat down in his customary seat; it was surrounded by numerous empty chairs. No one dared to get close to him. He was fine with that. It didn't bother him.

After about 5 minutes or so, Mizuki-sensei came in. He called role. Everyone was present. No one would miss this day for their life.

One by one the students raised their hands and yelled, "Hai!" One by one their names were checked off. Mizuki-sensei closed his roll book and brought out a chart when he was finished.

"Congratulations on making it through this year. We will now be starting the Genin Exams so prepare yourselves while we test the others before you. First up is Aburame Shino. Please step up to the front when we call your name."

Shino complied and stepped to the front. "Start with the _Replication Technique,_" directed Mizuki.

Shino responded by forming the hand seals and quietly saying, "_Replication Technique._" He transformed into a perfect replica of Mizuki for a minute while the real Mizuki took notes. He transformed back to Shino.

"Next, tell me the four main elements," said Mizuki.

"Water, air, fire, and earth," Shino replied.

"You were told to learn a technique you did not learn in the Academy before the Genin Exams. Now is the time when you must show us your technique so that we can see what your capabilities are," said Mizuki-sensei.

Shino didn't say anything, but responded by forming hand seals and saying, "_Bug Replication Techniqu_e."

Bugs flew out of his sleeves and proceeded to form shapes next to the real Shino. He created 4 more copies of himself, all of them with their hands in their pockets.

"You did a very good job. You pass the exam," said Mizuki. Shino nodded and shuffled back to his seat.

"Next up is..."

And that was how they proceeded. Naruto was waiting impatiently for his turn. Finally his name was called out. "Uzumaki Naruto," called Mizuki-sensei.

Naruto strolled down casually to the front. 'This will be a piece of cake,' he thought.

**I would use the phrase "A piece of meat." Who cares about cake?**

_'Oh, shut up will you?'_ snapped Silver to Kyuubi.

**Don't you tell me what to do, hedghog! **

_'stop your fighting, cat trying to sleep here!'_ Blaze said to them from her cage.

Naruto not able to here the two other tenets asked Kyuubi, "Just who the hell do you talk to in there?" silence was his reple.

Naruto was to do the same as the others: _Replication Technique,_ answer the question, and such. As for the last test, the new skill one, Naruto had made up his own Jutsu. He called it the _fire claw._ It was basicaly Blaze's spinning claw, but useing claws a fire instead of nails.

The technique Naruto accomplished was no easy task. It was performed by gathering his strange energy into his hands and releasing it into a claw made of flames that would do Naruto's will. Surprisingly, there wasn't a single scorch mark where the claw had appeared.

"Congratulations Naruto. You have passed the Genin Exam and will be placed on a three man team. Good luck," said Mizuki, obviously not really meaning the last part. Naruto didn't care. He didn't care about a lot of things.

As Naruto walked up to his seat, he found his way blocked by a bunch of Sasuke fans. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'These fans are so annoying. Sometimes I just want to kill them,' Naruto thought.

Apparently the Sasuke fans felt the killing intent going towards them and realized that they were in Naruto's way. They quickly backed off to let him through.

At the head of the crowd of fans was Haruno Sakura. Behind her was her 'friend' Ino. Naruto didn't understand how they could be friends and rivals at the same time. It just didn't seem possible to him.

All of the girls in the class were in the Sasuke fan club. Even the shy Hyuuga Hinata was, although she was the least obsessed. Or at least that was what it seemed to Naruto. Unlike the other fans, she kept quiet and kept her distance. She seemed content with just that.

Most of the surrounding boys were wishing they were Sasuke. They thought he had it good, and he did. Sasuke was the 3rd smartest person in the class after Sakura, who was after Naruto

"Class, settle down please. We will now be announcing the teams," started Mizuki-sensei. All of a sudden, the room quieted down.

"Team One will have Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Team Two will have Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Team Three will have Mokito, Tomika, and Takeshi. Team Four will be Nari, Maki, and Keiko. Team Five will have Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Team Six will be Kurosai, Watake, and Jirou. Team Seven will be Kaku, Namenai, and Shima. Team One will be led by Kurenai-sensei, Team Two by Asura-sensei, Team Three by Anko-sensei, Team Four led by Genma-sensei, Team Five by Kakashi-sensei, Team Six by Watanuke-sensei, and Team Seven will be led by Arashi-sensei. Alright then, does everyone know their team number and their Jounin instructor?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, starting tomorrow, you will officially be received as full Genin. Come tomorrow wearing the headbands we'll distribute and you'll get to meet your new sensei. Good luck to all of you in the next step of your achievement!" said Mizuki.

Everyone left the classroom after grabbing a headband from the front desk. They chatted noisily through the hallway, and were soon joined by the lower classmen. Some of the younger students congratulated them on their advancement.

And so Naruto walked the empty streats without a care in the world waiting for the next day to come...

-------Soliana 200 years in past------

"Sonic look!" a two tailed fox shouted pionting to the sky as a wormhole appeard. The blue hedghog look at it closly and gasped, "Silver?" The silver look-a-like stood, "Your human!?!" He looked down on him he was only a head shorter, "I came for the truth."

--------//// l_os_t si_g**n**_**al**

**like it? love it? REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS! or i will send Silver Blaze and Naruto to KICK YOU A-$-$ KAPITCH!**


End file.
